RIA
by the.heart.crest
Summary: Drei Dekaden zurück. Valentin ist ein junger, angehender Soldat. Er hat so blaue Augen und kurze, schwarze Haare... und einen Sohn.
1. Chapter 1

„NEIN!", der Schrei geht durch Mark und Bein, saugt sich ins Gemüt wie Wasser in trockenen Sand.

„Du wirst mir MEIN Kind nicht wegnehmen! Nicht einmal DU!" Ihre Stimme ist fest. Sie hat keine Kraft mehr, keine Kraft mehr...

Sie kann nicht mehr.

„Er ist MEIN KIND!" Ihre Mauern reißen ein. Der Mann, der den sie liebte, wenigstens ein bisschen, wich vor ihr zurück. Schock in seinen Augen.

Die Frau... Diese Frau... Dieses Mädchen...

„Ria, lass das Messer fallen, ich flehe dich an!", bettelt er, „Es tut mir leid... bitte, bittte... Nein BITTE, Ria, BITTE, NEIN!"

Mit frisch gewaschenen Händen... Sie sind noch kühl vom Flusswasser und feucht. Sie streichelt die Wange, diese weiche, volle Wange.

Sie sieht auf das Bündel herab.

Sie nimmt es aus dem Nest, welches sie versucht hatte zu bauen. Sie setzt sich auf einen Felsen, nahe des Vaters.

Sie zieht den Kragen ihrer Bluse herunter. Sie greift an die Unterseite ihrer geschwollenen Brust, die dunkelrote Brustwarze zwischen zwei Fingern und führt den Mund ihres Sohnes an die Brust.


	2. Chapter 2

„Nun, du alberne Fischgräte, wie heißt du?!" Sie zuckt unter der donnernden Stimme zusammen, fasst sich und salutiert.

„Ria" - „NACHNAME?"

Sie zuckt abermals.

„Ich habe keinen", erklärt sie dann, die Stimme stark, den Blick erhoben.

„Wo kommst du her?", verlangt der Trainer mit erhobener, hämischer Stimme.

„Ich komme aus dem Untergrund der Hauptstadt", antwortet sie.

Kurz bleibt der Trainer stumm.

„Tsk... Ein Wunder, dass du laufen kannst, Gräte." Damit wendet er sich ab.

Stunden später saß sie mit den anderen Anwärtern in einer der Baracken. Der Tag war anstrengend. Und auch wenn sie es niemals zugeben würde, hatte sie die einzige Chance in die Hand genommen, die sie gesehen hatte, um aus dem Untergrund heraus zu kommen.

Ihre Beine waren schon geschwächt.

So wie bei vielen anderen im Untergrund. So wie bei ihrer eigenen Mutter. Ria hatte ihr beim dahin siechen zugesehen. Sie gepflegt seit sie sprechen konnte.

Doch irgendwann hatte sie bemerkt, dass auch ihr das Gehen schwerer fiel.

So war sie ausgerissen.

Mama konnte sie eh nicht zurückholen. Mama konnte ihr nicht nachlaufen.

So rannte sie bis sie an eine der Treppen kam.

Mit allem was sie hatte, erkaufte sie sich den Weg nach oben.

Sie konnte nur im Militär darauf hoffen, oben zu bleiben. Andernfalls würde sie bald wieder zurück müssen.

Und das wollte sie nicht.

Niemals.

Nicht nachdem sie einmal den gleißenden Himmel gesehen hatte.

„Darf ich?", fragt eine tiefe Stimme hinter ihr. Sie schreckt auf, sieht hinter sich und nickt dann.

„Klar..." murmelt sie.

Der Besitzer der Stimme nickt zufrieden und setzt sich neben sie.

Sein Name ist Valentin. Auch er wurde angebrüllt, als sie sich vorstellen mussten.

JEDER wurde angebrüllt.

Valentin und Ria schweigen einander an. Es gibt nichts, was sie einander sagen könnten.

Nun, zumindest fällt Ria nichts ein.

Und Valentin traut sich nicht.

Er will sie eigentlich so vieles fragen...

„Sprich", bittet Ria. Valentin sieht fragend auf, schafft es aber nicht den Mund zu öffnen, bevor sie weiterspricht.

„Ich mag es nicht, wenn man nebeneinander sitzt, aber nicht spricht. Es ist als wäre man verärgert miteinander..." murmelt sie.

Und da vergeht Valentin der Mut.

Er hatte sie nach dem Untergrund fragen wollen... Danach, warum sie hier war...

Er steht schweigend auf und geht.

Dieses Mädchen, sie ist 13, wenn's hoch kommt.

Und sie spricht, als wäre sie 6.

Was ist passiert? Was ist mit ihr passiert...?


	3. Chapter 3

Sie rannten nun etwas mehr als 4 Stunden lang.

Es war eine Frage von Minuten, höchstens Stunden bis die ersten zusammenbrechen würden.

Es ist Ausdauertraining.

„Oi, Valentin... du musst aufhören irgendwas zu murmeln, während du rennst, wenn du das hier durchhalten willst!" - „Halt's Maul, was geht dich das an?", faucht Valentin.

„Ey..." der dunkelblonde Teenager wirft Valentin einen warnenden Blick zu. Er will den dunkelhaarigen zurechtweisen, doch dieser kommt ihm zuvor.

„Nein, entschuldige... Ich bin nur frustriert", gibt er zu.

Der Jugendliche macht einen abfälligen Laut und wendet sich ab.

„Ich bin nicht dein Psychologe, Arschloch"

Frust und Erschöpfung.

Es lässt die Gemüter der Anwärter unruhig werden.

Ein Gefühl von Sinnlosigkeit zieht sich durch die Gruppe. Warum machen sie das hier? Es hat seit siebzig Jahren keine Angriffe mehr gegeben.

Warum sollte es sich ändern?

Die Mauern halten Stand.

Unwille sich vor Augen zu halten, dass sich das ändern könnte, begleitet diejenigen, die sich der Gefahr stellen werden.

Wenn es denn passiert.

Aber was denn nun, wenn?

Menschen werden sterben.

„Ey, wenn du zu feige bist das Mädl anzuquatschen, auf das du stehst, wie willst du einem Titanen ins Auge sehen?", feixt Louis. Er boxt Valentin gegen die Schulter.

„Au..."

„Nee, ehrlich jetzt. Was'n los mit dir, Mann?" Valentin senkt den Kopf.

„Sie musste in die Baracke getragen werden", murmelt er. Louis hat Schwierigkeiten ihn zu verstehen. Doch er fragt nicht nach. Meine Güte, wenn Valentin unbedingt reden muss, reicht es, anwesend zu sein.

„Sie ist aus dem Untergrund... Ey, hast du gehört? Die Leute da haben faule Beine..." Valentin schluckt.

„Sprich sie halt an!", faucht Louis. Er steht auf und wendet sich ab.

„Alter, sein Gejammer hilft ihr auch nicht. Biete ihr was zu Essen an oder so... Aber heul' mich hier nicht voll, Mann..."

Am Ende hat Valentin auf Louis gehört.

Er steht vor der Tür zum Schlafraum, in dem Ria sich befindet. Zaghaft klopft er an.

„Ja?" Ein sommersprossiges Mädchen öffnet die Tür.

„Ich wollte fragen, ob ich Ria irgendwie helfen kann... nach dem Training..." murmelt Valentin verlegen.

„Ah, Ria..." macht das Mädchen und geht zu einem der Betten.

„Ria, ein Kerl der zu dir will", erklärt sie. Ria scheint geschlafen zu haben. Sie richtet sich auf und reibt sich die Augen.

„Ja ja... Schick ihn her, bitte..." murmelt Ria und setzt sich auf. Sie schwingt die Beine über die Bettkante und sieht zu ihrem Besucher auf.

„Ach du..."

„Ja, ich. Ich wollte fragen... Nein, entschuldige, ich bin zuletzt einfach weggegangen. Ich wollte fragen ob ich irgendwas tun kann?", plötzlich spricht Valentin ganz schnell. Aber er fühlt sich wohl, während er spricht.

Er sieht wie Rias Gesicht freundlicher wird.

„Nein. Es geht schon", antwortet sie, bedeutet ihm aber, sich auf die Bettkante zu setzen. Sie wartet bis er es tut und als er neben ihr sitzt, sieht sie ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Du hast Fragen?", stellt sie fest, als er wieder schweigt.

„Ja... Ich will dir jetzt nicht zu nahe treten und so... Du brauchst nicht zu Antworten, wenn du's nicht willst... Aber..." wieder findet Valentin seine Gesprächigkeit, „Du kommst aus dem Untergrund, wie ist's da?"

„Scheiße"

„Oh..."

Ria fängt an zu lachen und klopft Valentin auf die Schulter.

„Komm... Sorry, ist einfach so", erklärt sie, „Ich red' nicht gern drüber... Es ist einfach nur so, dass man die Hoffnungslosigkeit schon als Baby mit der dünnen, faden Muttermilch eingeflößt bekommt..."

Valentin will einfach nur aufstehen und gehen. Dieses Mädchen bitten, nichts mehr zu sagen, ihre Worte ungeschehen zu machen...

„Wie... wie bist du... da raus gekommen?", hört er sich fragen.

„Ich hab meine Eltern verlassen und mich an die Treppenwärter verkauft. Nach einer Woche bin ich hoch gekommen. Und ich werde nicht zurück gehen, solange ich es irgendwie verhindern kann. Ich will in die Sonne sehen, wenn ich sterbe."

Übelkeit.

Es ist schlichte Übelkeit, die Valentin verspürt, als er Ria sprechen hört.

Er steht schweigend auf, presst eine Hand auf den Mund und läuft davon.

„Bring mir Blumen mit..." flüstert Ria ihm hinterher, bevor sie sich wieder hinlegt. Sie ist müde, der Tag war schlicht beschissen.

„Läuft was zwischen euch?", fragt das sommersprossige Mädchen. Sie setzt sich zu ihr auf die Bettkante, wo Valentin vorher gesessen hatte.

Sie hatte ihr Gespräch gehört, da keiner sie raus geschickt hatte. Sie hatte ihre Kleider geordnet, als sie Ria sprechen hörte.

„Nein", antwortet Ria.

Das Mädchen nickt... „Aha..." sie schweigt eine Weile, dann sieht sie Ria an. Nicht ihr Gesicht, sondern ihren Körper.

„Wie... ist _es_?"

Ria sieht auf, hebt eine Augenbraue.

„Dreckig"


End file.
